


Carnivore! (Or How the Fandom Spread)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fanfiction, Fanfiction is a carnivore and Hibari is going to BITE IT TO DEATH by writing, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Exactly how the fandom spread in Namimori: Town of the Otaku, nobody knew. Some claimed it were the cosplayers. Others said it was the Avatar: anime or not? debate. The Arcobaleno thought it was Byakuran’s newest scheme to take over the world (or, possibly, his delight in torturing others. That was a valid option too). A few even thought it was Tsuna’s scheme to make the fix it fics real (which nobody minded- as long as their OTP would be present). One guy even claimed there was a prophecy in the episode titles of Naruto, hidden there by aliens, and that one could only find out what it said if they danced the Macarena on the third of May in front of the rainbow tree with a tea cosy on their head (everyone agreed it made a lot of sense- I mean, Naruto’s last few arcs? Yeah… Crazy times).The only thing their stories had in common was this: Whatever might have started it, Hibari Kyoya’s amazing fics had been a turning point in Namimori's history.And if Daemon descended from the ceiling surrounded by mist, loudly cackling, every time someone asked who got Hibari into the fandom, well, that didn’t have to mean anything.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Carnivore! (Or How the Fandom Spread)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Katkeyo Hitman Reborn

Exactly how the fandom spread in Namimori: Town of the Otaku, nobody knew. Some claimed it were the cosplayers. Others said it was the _Avatar: anime or not?_ debate. The Arcobaleno thought it was Byakuran’s newest scheme to take over the world (or, possibly, his delight in torturing others. That was a valid option too). A few even thought it was Tsuna’s scheme to make the fix it fics _real_ (which nobody minded- as long as _their_ OTP would be present) _._ One guy even claimed there was a prophecy in the episode titles of Naruto, hidden there by aliens, and that one could only find out what it said if they danced the Macarena on the third of May in front of the rainbow tree with a tea cosy on their head (everyone agreed it made a lot of sense- I mean, Naruto’s last few arcs? Yeah… Crazy times).

The only thing their stories had in common was this: Whatever might have started it, Hibari Kyoya’s amazing fics had been a turning point in Namimori's history.

And if Daemon descended from the ceiling surrounded by mist, loudly cackling, every time someone asked who got Hibari into the fandom, well, that didn’t have to mean anything.

* * *

It was a quiet evening, about half-past six, and Namimori Middle School was completely dark- except for one room: Hibari Kyoya’s office. There soft yellow light spread across the room, the clock ticking reassuringly in the background. The humming of a laptop and the sound of fingers clicking away on a keyboard were the only other things to be heard. The screen’s blue light illuminated Hibari’s face as he pushed his reading glasses higher up. His eyes narrowed at the word document before him.

The fic was struggling against him- No, it was fighting back! A terrifying smirk crept up his face, eyes alight with unholy glee. “Carnivore,” he purred to the lines before him, deep satisfaction dripping off it like honey.

He would fight the fic- and win, Hibari was sure of it. He would bite it to death!

(Fanfiction turned out to be such a carnivore that Hibari had to battle him more than once. Its plot bunny attacks were straight from hell- and Hibari _loved it_ ).

Kusakabe entered after knocking, but Hibari didn’t look up. This was nothing new. Kusakabe sighed, and went to put the steaming cup of tea down on the desk. He picked up a neat staple of papers when Hibari suddenly smirked.

He felt his heart drop.

(At the end of the night, Kusakabe ended up as Hibari’s beta. To this day he still has not been able to convey exactly how terrifying Kyo-sans first encounter with writing was to anyone- not even his fellow disciplinary committee members, who have first-hand knowledge of how scary Hibari’s plot bunny attacks are).

* * *

Every Wednesday, at exactly four pm, the gym of Namimori Middle School was flooded by teens. Not from the kendo club, nor any other athletes, but all Disciplinary Committee members, except for their leader.

This, in fact, was the only instance in which crowding was allowed in the entirety of Namimori- for a good reason.

Group therapy was important, after all. Despite what one may think, this was not therapy meant for their clear issues in hairstyle choice (though the Disciplinary Committee, once again, except their leader, insisted the world was just not ready for their awesome fashionista prowess). No, this was the kind of therapy desperately needed by all inhabitants of Namimori. Sadly, however, there were no resources for therapy on that scale, so the Hibari Kyoya Group Therapy was only attended by those who needed it the most. His own men. 

As the black and red sea parted for the school nurse, a woman hired for her excellent therapy credits, Kusakabe took his seat in the circle. The session quickly began, and when everyone in the room turned to him, he took a deep breath.

‘’Kyo-san,’’ he said gravely, ‘’Has reached a new level of terrifying.’’

A collective gasp sounded through the room, but Fukuhara Ayumu- second year, big eyes and an even bigger mouth, laughed. ‘’I doubt it is possible for the chairman to be even more terrifying than he was at last week’s fashion show, vice-chairman.’’

‘’It _was_ a rather eye-popping event,’’ Osaka Kentaro, never far from Fukuhara’s side, said. Hibari stalking down the runway… Stuff of nightmares _and_ dreams. 

Kusakabe shook his head, trying to convey how foolish Fukuhara was being by thinking their chairman had a limit of scary behaviour. ‘’Kyo-san was writing. I don’t know if you are familiar with the concept of fanfiction?’’

Fukuhara shrugged, wrinkling his white button-up even more, and casually turned towards Osaka. ‘’Didn’t Aki-chan ramble about something along those lines yesterday?’’

Osaka frowned, tilted his head and tapped his bottom lip. ‘’Could be,’’

Kusakabe sighed and leaned backward, the sunlight came through the high windows warming his back. Chewing on a stalk of wheat, his eyes lazily followed the dust particles floating in the air. The atmosphere was quiet and fuzzy in the heat of the afternoon.

‘’Fanfiction is fiction written by fans about an anime or a book, for example,’’ He said, lips tightening and folding his hands together like he was about to pray, ‘’Kyo-san has declared war on it.’’

It was silent for a second before all hell broke loose.

* * *

‘’Are you done yet?’’ Ayumu asked his sister as he walked into the art classroom.

Akiko shook her head and held up the bucket. ‘’It’s my turn to tidy up, onii-san.’’ With a thump, she set the bucket down on top of the of the desk next to her and rummaged through her pockets for a hair tie.

Ayumu sighed and stepped aside so Kentaro could enter the classroom. Kentaro looked at him, but Ayumu didn’t move again, perfectly content to lean against the wall and watch Akiko while she quickly carded her hair into a ponytail and rolled her sleeves up.

‘’Shouldn’t we help your sister?’’ Kentaro asked when the other boy didn’t get the hint.

‘’Alright, alright, I’m helping,’’ Ayumu stood up slowly, dragging his limbs behind him like it was taking enormous effort to do so.

Akiko laughed. ‘’You’d think he’d be better off in the drama club, isn’t it, Kentaro-kun?’’ 

‘’I don’t know, Aki-chan,’’ Kentaro cocked his head as he took the broom and a cloth from her. ‘’Our therapy session today was lively.’’ Gently pushing the cloth into Ayumu’s hands as he began to sweep

‘’Oh?’’

Kentaro hummed good-naturedly. ‘’The chairman apparently wrote a fanfiction. There was a copious amount of upheaval about it. We were one of the few who had heard the word before- remember yesterday?’’

Aki was looking at him with wide eyes. ‘’Hibari Kyoya?’’ she gasped, ‘’Writing _fanfiction?’’_

Ayumu narrowed his eyes, leaning forward. ‘’You don’t have to sound so surprised.’’

Akiko flicked his nose, at which Ayumu licked her finger before she could pull away. ‘’Ew!’’ she shrieked, face contorting and waving the hand around like she was trying to get it off with air. She ran towards the sink and quickly cleaned it.

When she turned around, one hand on her hip, the other jabbing at her brother like she could reach him from the other end of the classroom, she hissed: ‘’You don’t have to be so mean about your hero-worship of the Demon of Namimori, you know.’’

Ayumu raised his hands- he might have a big mouth, but starting a verbal war with people who live in the same household was never a good idea in his experience. The last time he’d tried, it ended with his hair blue and his mother drinking the coffee with salt he’d made for his sister. It had ended _really_ badly. Never mess with a woman’s coffee, and especially not before 10 a.m.

‘’Now,’’ Aki said with a smile, showing too many teeth for it to be anywhere near friendly, ‘’What is his pen name, onii-san?’’

Her teeth _gleamed_ as she waggled her index finger. ‘’You better tell me!~’’

Ayumu crossed his arms. If she was going to be like this, she’d get it back- even if it would mean prank war 793. Which he would undoubtedly loose Oh well, he liked cackling in advance, even if his plans never actually worked the way he wanted them to.

‘’Nope,’’ he said, popping the p.

Before Akiko could work herself into a frenzy and Ayumu could dig himself into a deeper hole, Kentaro interrupted. ‘’Actually, Aki-chan, we were hoping you would help us with navigating the fanfiction site. His pen name is Hibarin, I believe.’’

Once again Aki’s mouth fell open.

‘’That sounds so _cute.’’_

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has been in the works for a long time. It's actually the very first thing I wrote for this fandom, which is saying something as I currently have 55 posted stories for KHR and I'm only posting this now. This fic is very dear to me, not only because it's great fun to write, but also because it's literally my friendship origin story with IWP-chan- one of my dearest friends. This is our brain baby and I hope you enjoy it as much as we do!
> 
> Next chapter: the art club bakas are up to no good, much fanart is made and Tsuna enters the scene.


End file.
